


Escargoon Sneeze While Hiding Dream

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Multi-Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Dreams, Gen, Ghosts, Hiding, Humor, Male Sneezing, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: This was a dream I had last night.





	Escargoon Sneeze While Hiding Dream

Last night, I had a dream where I was watching a nonexistent episode of Kirby: Right Back At Ya. They were in a haunted mansion, and there was an evil ghost on the loose. That's the closest to a premise I remember, but there were two other parts I remember specifically.

Meowth from Pokemon was also in the episode, and he sneezed once and rubbed his nose with his forefinger. I can't remember why he sneezed anymore, however, but I remember that Escargoon sneezed while hiding at one point. I'll have to explain that while I can still remember it.

Escargoon was running from the ghost, and saw an empty picture frame on the wall. He climbed into the picture frame, hoping the ghost wouldn't notice him. The ghost came around his way and happened to stop in front of him as it looked around. And the ghost, for whatever reason, was holding a magic paintbrush, which was clean, thin and pretty soft to the touch.

Unfortunately for Escargoon, this brush had a mind of its own, and wiggled its tip around right where Escargoon's nose would be. The tickling sensation caused him to inhale several times and then sneeze loudly, getting the ghost's attention. Immediately after the sneeze, Escargoon raised his forefinger to his face and rubbed his nose; I only remember him simply having his finger where his nose would be, but it must have looked adorable. He then realized that his sneeze had given himself away and he ran away, with the ghost following him.

I guess that's what happens when you decide not to fight your sneeze. Especially at the wrong time.


End file.
